


Como un rey

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Loki being Loki, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor y Loki pasan una noche juntos antes de que el príncipe heredero al trono de Asgard sea coronado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como un rey

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de Thor pertenecen a Marvel Studios y Paramount Pictures y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Thor se movió por la cama lentamente, como una serpiente enredada en las sábanas, hasta alcanzar la orilla en la que Loki había decidido dormir. Recostado boca abajo, usando los brazos como almohada, y con la espalda desnuda iluminada por la luz rojiza de una antorcha encendida, su hermano menor lucía casi etéreo, mágico. Thor sonrió con calidez, inclinándose hacia abajo para besarle un hombro, haciéndole cosquillas con la poblada barba rubia.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —Preguntó Loki con la voz pastosa debido al sueño, apoyándose torpemente en sus codos para pasarse las manos por el cabello, apartándolo de su cara. Había estado sumergido en un dulce duermevela todo ese tiempo—. Padre va a odiarte si te quedas dormido en la ceremonia de coronación de mañana —no era que le importara mucho.

Thor rió suavemente. Las yemas de sus dedos, marcadas por el paso del tiempo y la furia de las batallas, se deslizaron por la piel desnuda y suave de Loki, que se estremeció ante el contacto. Siempre le sorprendía un poco que Thor fuera capaz de controlar su fuerza lo suficiente como para acariciarlo con la delicadeza de una pluma.

—No tengo sueño —confesó Thor, sin dejar de tocarlo.

Loki sonrió.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó, mofándose, aunque sintió en la boca del estómago una punzada de celos: que él y Thor fueran amantes no significaba que la competencia entre ellos hubiera sido erradicada.

Thor volvió a reír. Se recostó contra la espalda de Loki, ahora acariciando sus costillas, apoyando el mentón en el hombro que acababa de besar.

—Emocionado —corrigió.

Loki bufó y se removió bajo el peso de Thor para acomodarse boca arriba. Thor no le hizo las cosas fáciles al permanecer, con todo su peso, encima de él. Era como si le gustara torturarlo. Cuando logró su cometido, sonrió con suficiencia y rodeó el cuello de Thor con los brazos. Cuando Thor se inclinó para besar sus labios, Loki los rehuyó.

—Mañana —dijo, con ese tono de voz bajo que tanto le gustaba a Thor— será un gran día,  _hermano._ Necesitas descansar —le remarcó, dándole un empellón en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo y obligarlo a que se recostara sobre su espalda, posteriormente, se acomodó en su pecho y tiró de las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos, aunque sabía que a Thor le gustaba dormir ligero de prendas.

Thor lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Estarás ahí conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó esperanzado.

Loki sonrió contra sus pectorales: oh, sí. Claro que iba a estar ahí. No quería perderse el resultado de la sorpresa que les tenía preparada a él y Odín…

—Jamás me perdería la oportunidad de verte como todo un rey, Thor —suspiró, estirándose un poco para dejar que sus palabras chocaran contra los labios del otro, labios que después besó.

Thor rió.

—Quiero que estés a mi lado en todo momento, Loki. No podría hacer esto sin ti —dijo, sonando sincero mientras acariciaba y besaba el cabello negro de su hermano menor, que permaneció en silencio—. ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que estarás en la ceremonia mañana?

Loki dudó un instante, sus ojos verdes clavados en los azules de Thor. Oh, dios, casi se imaginó tirando sus planes por la borda con tal de ver la sonrisa de ese idiota cuando Odín lo nombrara rey de Asgard…

Casi.

— _Sí_.

Thor lo besó y, aunque el propósito de Loki había sido que ambos se fueran a dormir de una vez por todas, ese gesto dio paso a una nueva ronda de caricias, abrazos y promesas que Loki ni de broma pensaba cumplir.


End file.
